Christmas Bells are ringing
by Tan-is-a-fan
Summary: A short and fluffy standalone I wrote for a Christmas challenge, set right after the end of the musical and movie. Christmas Eve is filled with unexpected miracles. Enjoy, I hope it fills you all with holiday cheer!


**Christmas bells are ringing…**

_Author: Tan is a fan  
__Fandom: RENT  
__Pairings: Mimi/Roger, some hints of Maureen/Joanne and Collins/Angel.  
__Rating: PG13  
__Info: takes place right after the end of the musical. It's also my first Rent fic, but I couldn't help it, it feels very Christmassy :).  
__Warning: Features homeless people, drag queens, junkies, AIDS etc. And in a very fluffy, corny way, so beware!  
__Feedback: will be printed and nuzzled to death.  
__Disclaimer: Rent and its characters and contexts belong to the late Jonathan Larson.  
__A/N: Written for the Scribes Corner '12 days of Steve' challenge._

An icy wind was cutting into the skin of everyone who was unlucky enough to be outside on the 24th of December. The streets of Manhattan were still crowded with people who were doing some last minute shopping for Christmas gifts. Scattered along the streets were homeless people sitting in front of the shop windows. They creased their brows and they tried to bear the constant repeating of 'Jingle Bells' through every speaker, while watching the incessant flickering of colored lights in every window.

As Collins walked past the corner of Avenue A, he waved hi to Lou. The old homeless man was sitting in his usual spot on the sidewalk, like he had for many years. "Merry Christmas Lou!" Collins said cheerfully as he gave Lou the cup of coffee he'd just gotten. The man's face lit up and he accepted the paper cup gladly. Collins didn't mind giving the man his coffee, he'd only bought it to keep his hands warm anyway. Besides, there would be plenty of drinks to go around when he got back to the loft. Now that they had found Mimi, a real Christmas celebration was in order.

Carefully looking around and checking if there were any street gangs around that could beat him up like last year, Collins stepped up to the payphone and rang Roger and Mark. Moments later Mark's face appeared out of the opened window on the top floor of the old warehouse; and the keys landed on the ground in front of Collins.

"Ho ho ho, I'm back everyone," Collins said cheerfully as he opened the door. He tossed the keys back to Mark and put Angel's old pickle tub on the floor. "And I brought us some Christmas cheer!"

"What's in there?" Mark asked curiously.

"You'll find out in a minute, my friend." Collins grinned. "Hey, where are Mimi and Roger?" he asked, looking around with a frown. She hadn't gotten worse again, had she?

Mark flashed him a comforting smile and shook his head as an answer to Collins' unspoken question. "Mimi's fine, she's resting on Roger's bed. We were thinking of taking her to the hospital because she's still weak, but she begged to stay here on Christmas Eve."

"Can you blame her?" Maureen piped up. She and Joanne were huddled together on the floor next to the wood burning stove. "I wouldn't wanna spend Christmas in a hospital either." She flashed a cheeky grin as she added, "Roger's with her now. I don't think he's ever letting her out of his sight again!"

"I heard that," Roger said dryly. He walked into the room, looking tired but happy. "She's sleeping. Hey Collins, where d'you run off to?" He yawned and slumped down on the battered couch.

Maureen chuckled and craned her neck to look at the pickle tub. "And what's in the tub?"

"A genuine Christmas miracle, that's what," Collins replied smilingly, as he picked up the tub and placed it in the middle of the table.

"I thought we'd already gotten our miracle for this year…" Roger said softly, letting his gaze drift involuntarily to his bedroom.

"I know, me too. This is a different kind of miracle though: this is a present from Angel. I'd forgotten all about it until we saw your film, Mark." Collins opened the lid of the tub and glanced inside. "These are some things Angel wanted you all to have. Christmas gifts from the beyond, so to speak."

Everyone blinked in surprise. Mark got up from the couch and his eyes widened as he looked into the pickle tub. "Jesus! There's so much cool stuff in here… A bunch of tapes, jewelry, three bottles of wine, two bottles of Absolut –"

"And a partridge in a pear tree?" Roger interrupted sarcastically, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Come on then, stop hogging it and let's see what's in there."

Maureen and Joanne scrambled up from the floor and sat down on the couch as well, while Collins started handing out the items he'd brought with him. "Make-up for Maureen, music tapes for Roger," he said, sharing all the presents until the tub was empty. "Oh and a leather mini skirt that he wanted Mimi to have. We'll give it to her in the morning," Collins finished. He looked a bit sad, Roger thought. It was clear Collins missed Angel, even though his perpetual smile never left his face.

"Well, I think this calls for a toast," Mark said, opening one of the bottles of wine and holding it up. "To Angel."

Everyone nodded as Mark took a sip and passed the bottle down. "To life," Collins said.

"To friendship," Joanne added with a smile, as she lifted the bottle to her lips and then passed it to Maureen.

"To Christmas miracles," Maureen said with a wide smile, before giving Roger the bottle. He was silent for a moment, so silent that everyone started to get a bit worried. Then he looked up, his eyes drifting to the bedroom again.

"To love," Roger said finally, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hear, hear," Collins added with a grin. "Well, this is turning into a pretty decent Christmas eve after all, isn't it! What we need now though… is some music." Maureen nodded avidly and jumped up rightaway to grab one of Roger's new tapes and put it into the old stereo. "We can use your stuff, right Roger?" she asked, not really waiting for an answer while pressing the 'play' button.

Roger didn't react rightaway but just looked in front of him, his brow creased. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right back," Roger said, and got up briskly while the others exchanged significant glances.

Roger walked into the bedroom as quietly as he could, but as soon as he stepped into the room, he saw Mimi stir and turn her head towards him.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," he said in a whisper as he sat down on the bed and pushed a strand of hair away from her damp forehead. She was still drenched, he thought worriedly, but at least the fever was breaking.

"Merry Christmas," she said with a weak smile. "Are you guys having a party without me?" Her voice was still soft but the twinkle in her eyes had returned, and it warmed Roger's heart to see it.

"It appears Angel left us some presents, including a lot of wine and music," Roger answered with a grin. "So everyone's making good use of them. Oh, but…" he added, as he remembered something. "Hold on," he said as he bolted for the door.

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere," Mimi replied with a slight giggle.

Roger stopped and turned around with an apologetic smile. "Right," he said awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say. God, why did he have to be so bad at this, he thought. "Be right back." He left the room, and reappeared moments later, holding the black leather skirt in his hand.

He handed it to Mimi, who accepted it with a surprised look. "Angel says Merry Christmas," he explained. "He wanted you to have this. Maybe you can wear it to work?" he added, hoping she wouldn't notice the slight hesitation in his voice.

"That's very sweet. But I don't think I'll be going back there," Mimi said.

"Really?" Roger hadn't wanted his voice to sound as hopeful as it came out. He knew Mimi loved dancing at the Cat Scratch Club, and he'd never ask her to give it up, but he also knew it was the cause of a lot of her problems. "You're sure?"

Mimi smiled, a small knowing smile that made it clear she was perfectly aware of what he was thinking. "Yeah, I'm sure. I might not have much time left, and I want to spend as much of it with you as I can."

Roger couldn't help feeling deliriously happy and unbelievably sad at the same time. He really wished she wouldn't say things like that. Even if they were the truth. Considering things for a moment, he looked around the room and then fixed his eyes on her once more. "In that case…" he said slowly, "What would you say if I asked if… Um what I mean is… Maybe you'd like to move here?"

Mimi just stared at him for a beat. Roger swallowed hard. Man, this was difficult… But at least he'd had the guts to say it. So why wasn't she saying anything? Roger wondered if he should be panicking. Maybe he hadn't made himself clear. "I meant, live here. With me and Mark –"

"I know what you meant," she interrupted him. A smile was tugging at her lips, but it faded away as she continued. "I was just surprised, that's all. 'Cause I thought you didn't want to watch me die…"

"I still don't. But neither of us can avoid that. I know that now. Plus, that's nothing compared to how badly I want to _live_ with you," Roger replied softly.

A huge smile appeared on Mimi's face, even though there were tears welling up in her eyes at the same time. She lifted herself up on her elbows until she was sitting up. "And you're sure about this? I mean, you're not just asking me this because it's Christmas; and because I'm homeless and dying?" she said with a chuckle.

Roger couldn't suppress a smile. Only Mimi could make jokes about things like that. He took her in his arms and lifted her up from the bed. "I'm asking because I love you," he said, and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Mimi looked him in the eyes and said casually, "Well yeah, okay, if you insist…", but Roger didn't remember ever seeing her look happier than she did right now. Or more beautiful.

Mimi grinned as Roger scooped her off the bed. "We should probably mention me moving in to Mark at some point, shouldn't we?" she said as she pressed herself against his chest.

"Probably," he said with a shrug as he carried her into the living room and carefully laid her down on the couch. "Hey Mark, Mimi's moving in with us. That okay?"

Mark looked up at the two of them. "Yeah, sure. Just try to refrain from making out under my nose incessantly," he said with a crooked grin, before turning back to the chat he was having with Maureen.

Roger leaned in and gave Mimi a kiss on the forehead. "And that makes for three Christmas miracles," he said happily, while several beepers began chiming in unison.

Collins smiled at his friends as he, Roger and Mimi swallowed their AZT. "Yeah, I'd say we're pretty damn lucky!"

FINIS

Merry Christmas!


End file.
